marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargantus (Alien Robot) (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Alien Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Granville | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 40 | Death = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 40 | Quotation = I am Gargantus, the mighty one! I have come to rule...first you, then the world! Harken to my first order! Build a wall around your town! | Speaker = Gargantus | QuoteSource = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 40 | HistoryText = Gargantus was created by an unnamed extra-terrestrial race. Having scouted the Earth 80,000 years ago, they constructed their robot after the form of the natives they had previously encountered, Neanderthal-like cave men. In the modern era, two of the aliens traveled to Earth and sent Gargantus to Earth to lead their takeover. Gargantus arrived in the city of Granville, where it used its mesmerization power to take control of the residents. It then forced them to build a wall around the city, preventing anyone else from entering or leaving. The invasion attempt might have succeeded, but one of the residents of Granville, Marion Rodgers, had had a date with Tony Stark, and missed it due to her entrapment by Gargantus. This led Stark to investigate and learn of the wall around Granville. Investigating further, as Iron Man, he tunneled into the city and learned of Grangantus when the residents, under his control, attacked him. Iron Man fled the residents to avoid hurting them, and then used a loudspeaker to challenge Gargantus and draw him out. After a brief battle, Iron Man surmised that Gargantus was a robot and surrounded him with some of his most powerful magnets, tearing him apart with their opposing forces. Iron Man then sent his magnets after the dark cloud hovering over the city, correctly guessing that Gargantus' creators were using it as a cover for their spaceship. Fearing destruction of their ship from his magnets, the aliens fled, reporting their visit as a failure. | Powers = Gargantus possessed superhuman strength capable of bending back a flagpole with ease to use as a launching device and smashing apart a statue with a single swing. It's eyes could fire mesmerizing beams, enabling it to hypnotize and control others who caught its gaze. | Abilities = Gargantus was nimble enough to climb down a building with ease. | Strength = Gargantus possessed Class 25 superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = The only way to defeat Gargantus is to fire high powered magnets around him and magnetise them, ripping him apart in the process. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gargantus used a large club as a weapon. | Notes = *Gargantus is the first villain Iron Man ever faced (not counting Wong Chu since he was both a terrorist and did not have superpowers). * Gargantus' extra-terrestrial creators look pretty similar to The Guna (right down to the green skin, three fingers, no nose, and major eyebrows), although they do not have ears. They are almost dead ringers for the Guna. *The race that created Gargantus sent a group of robot warriors to Earth a short time later, in , apparently as part of another attempted invasion. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Gargantus at the Marvel Universe Appendix }} Category:Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Giant Monsters